Drabbles
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Tal como dice el título son una serie de drabbles, cuya pareja principal va a ser Royai. En algún drabble puede haber algún spoiler del manga.
1. angel

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Arakawa-sensei. En caso de que me perteneciese habría más traumas, más sangre y mucho más Royai (viva el Royai!)

Pues aquí les dejo con mi primer drabble

**Angel**

Tú eres mi ángel. Mi ángel de alas rojas, manchadas por la sangre de aquellos a los que mataste. Mi ángel de manos delicadas capaces de disparar sin dudar. Mi ángel de labios suaves que pueden decir la frase más cruel y sincera sin temblor. Mi ángel de piel pálida con heridas invisibles provocadas por las armas de los que cayeron ante ti sin vida. Mi ángel de ojos tristes que lloran sin derramar las lágrimas de culpabilidad por las muertes que han visto. Tú eres mi ángel, el único al que Dios puede enviar a un hombre que ha cometido pecados mortales. Eres el único que merezco y al que amo; porque al igual que tú, yo soy tu ángel.

--------------------

Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que me llegó la inspiración escuchando la canción de: Angel de Massive Attack.

Y por favor dejen un Review con lo que sea, me da igual, pero por favor déjenme alguno para saber que les ha gustado o no.


	2. Copy

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece (ya me gustaría), le pertenece a la gran Arakawa-sensei (de quien espero más Royai en los próximos cap del manga)

Aquí va el segundo, me ha quedado más largo de lo que quería pero que se le va a hacer.

**Copy**

Salgo tarde de la oficina y, aunque mañana deba madrugar, decido ir a algún bar. Me despido de ti con un suspiro de resignación, aunque te pregunte si quieres acompañarme tú negarás con la cabeza y pondrás una estúpida excusa. Voy al mismo sitio de siempre, un bar mal iluminado, bastante lúgubre. Tras las primeras bebidas veo a mi presa de esta noche, es una chica rubia, delgada y con ojos oscuros; se parece lo suficiente a ti para poder engañarme y pensar que eres tú. La invito amablemente a tomar algo conmigo, y ella acepta, como yo esperaba. Hoy me siento extraño y, sin saber por qué, no continúo con mi farsa y abandono a la chica. Me dirijo a mi "hogar", ese precioso lugar donde no me esperas. Veo otro bar y decido entrar; después de todo es temprano para irme a casa. Observo a una chica, tan parecida a ti. Cuando estoy a su lado me doy cuenta que eres tú. Me miras y me dedicas una triste sonrisa; no querías que te viese así y mucho menos en un lugar como este. Sin pensar te beso. Te alejas, no crees en la sinceridad de este gesto; normal, soy yo quien te lo ha dado. "Te amo" te susurro al oído "Sabes que las otras son sólo un desesperado intento para creer que estoy contigo". Te acercas a mí y, al igual que yo, me dices con una voz suave, que nunca había escuchado en ti "Yo también te amo". Me besas. "Somos iguales" suspiras. Nos sonreímos, después de esta noche no habrá que buscar nunca más una copia.

--------------------

Antes de irme quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado un Review y perdirles que me dejen más (se los suplico, sino me hundo).

Pues les dejo hasta que me llegue la inspiración.


	3. Doubt

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Arakawa-sensei. En caso de que me perteneciese habría más traumas, más sangre y mucho más Royai (viva el Royai!)

Aquí les dejo con mi tercer drabble, espero que les guste

Doubt

Roy Mustang siempre sintió envidia de su amigo Hughes; tenía una mujer que le quería, una hija que le adoraba y unos amigos que harían cualquier cosa por él. En su funeral había quedado latente. Sin embargo, él no tenía nada de eso; no tenía una mujer y, por consiguiente una hija, tampoco creía tener unos amigos tan buenos que estuviesen dispuestos a darlo todo por él, ni mucho menos. Miró a Riza, ella podría ser la única persona en el mundo que estuviese con él hasta el final, ya fuese bueno o malo; su futuro era demasiado incierto. La observó detenidamente antes de preguntar.

- ¿Qué harías si todo terminase?

Era un cobarde, aquella no era la verdadera pregunta que quería hacer, pero no se atrevía a formularla. Su subordinada le miró seriamente, y Roy pudo ver en su mirada que había comprendido la pregunta totalmente. Riza parecía estar decepcionada por aquella pregunta, de que dudase de lo que diría.

- Seguirte.

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de dedicarle una mirada que le quitó toda duda que pudiese tener.

--------------------

Quisiera darle las gracias a todo el mundo que me ha dejado un Review, arigato, no sabría que hacer sin ellos

Y como siempre déjenme un review con cualquier cosa.


	4. I'll be yours

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Arakawa-sensei. En caso de que me perteneciese habría más traumas, más sangre y mucho más Royai (viva el Royai!)

**I'll be yours**

Yo seré el agua que limpie la sangre de los que mataste. Yo seré las lágrimas que no surcarán tu rostro cuando pienses en lo que destruiste. Yo seré los gritos desesperados que saldrán de tus labios cuando creas que nada vale la pena. Yo seré las palabras que te alentarán a seguir sin ser pronunciadas. Yo seré tu padre cuando te recuerde que sin esfuerzo y dolor no se consigue lo que se quiere. Yo seré tu madre, la que te dirá las frases de consuelo que deseas escuchar. Yo seré tu amante para susurrarte palabras de amor y hacerte sentir que no estás solo. Yo seré tuya.

--------------------

Espero que les haya gustado Este drabble nació mientras escuchaba la canción de Placebo: I'll be yours.

A partir de ahora no sé si podré subir mis historias más seguido. Para mi desgracia tengo que estudiar mucho este año. Tendré mucho tiempo para pensar y escribir (6 horas todos los días excepto los fines de semana) pero no se cuando podría subir lo que escriba.

Quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que me deja algún Review, les estoy muy agradecida, me emociono mucho al leerlos -

Sólo decir lo de siempre un Review por caridad, onegai!


	5. Perfect

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece (ya me gustaria), es de Arakawa sensei. Si me perteneciese no escribiría, las pondría en el comic y punto.

Y aquí va otro drabble

**Perfect**

Intenté ser perfecta, pero nada pudo ser peor. Ahora sé que eso no hizo más que mal. Nadie fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que sufría, ni siquiera tú. Pensé que sería fácil disimular que no sentía nada, pero era doloroso y nunca me acostumbré a ese dolor. Y, en este momento, cuando miro la oficina, nuestro lugar, no siento nada, porque está vacía y ya no queda nada. Te he hecho mucho daño al intentar ser perfecta. Ya nada puede ayudarme, porque, en cierto modo, lo único que me reconforta es caer en mis miedos y atormentarme con ellos. Yo te explicaré de todas las maneras posibles mis razones hasta hacerte entender porque es mejor que esté sola. De esta manera no volveré a causar sufrimiento a nadie.

--------------------

He tardado bastante en subir otro, pero es que se me había olvidado lo duro que es acostumbrarse al instituto.

Como siempre agradecer a todo el mundo que lee lo que escribo; y estoy aún más agradecida las personas que dejan un Review. Me hacen muy felices

Y como siempre decir un Review por favor, háganme felices con sus comentarios (ya sean bueno o malos)


	6. Perfect II

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la gran Arakawa sensei. Si me perteneciese no escribiría, las pondría en el comic y punto. Aparte ganaría mucho dinero y podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Este drabble es la continuación del otro, no me pareció bien dejar a Riza tan sola, cuando en realidad no lo está.

**Perfect II**

Pensarás que estoy loco por querer que te quedes a mi lado. Creerás que sólo es compasión por los fallos que has cometido, por mi culpa claro. Y todo porque no quise darme cuenta de lo que de verdad te ocurría, te dejé sola y permití que te culpases de todo para yo sentirme bien. Intenté disimular que no me daba cuenta de lo que hacías y que me parecía muy bien. Soy lo peor y tú no lo quieres ver. Por eso no pienso permitir que te quedes sola, en la oscuridad de la que me sacaste. Sin ti, no hay nada; sin tus miradas, tus palabras, tus gestos... no hay nada. Ahora me toca ayudarte a salir. Y no escucharé tus razones, no permitiré que te encierres en tus miedos y te quedes sola.

--------------------

Espero que les haya gustado-.

Pues aquí está otro más. Creo que debería empezar a pensar en escribir algo más alegre, menos depresivo. También espero que mi cabeza se ilumine para hacer una historia larga, con sus capítulos y todo… u.u

Por supuesto agradecer a todas las personas que se molestan en dejar un Review (al que soy incapaz de responder por falta de tiempo). En serio sin ellas yo si que estaría perdida en mi oscura habitación deprimiéndome por que a nadie le gusta o quien sabe que cosas.

Y tras esto me despido. Y ya saben un Review y me harán muy feliz


	7. The Lover

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Arakawa-sensei. En caso de que me perteneciese habría más traumas, más sangre y mucho más Royai (viva el Royai!!)

El tuto me ha tenido totalmente absorvida estos día y no he podido subir nada, aunque me habría gustado, pero bueno el estudio manda por el momento… (a ver si termina pronto)

Pues les dejo con este drabble, espero que les guste

**Lover**

En Central, en esos momentos, sólo importaba un rumor: la nueva amante de Roy Mustang. Los hombres estaban contentos, aquella mujer significaba una luz a la esperanza en sus vidas; no más novias robadas, no más rechazos, eso, por fin, iba a terminar. Para las mujeres, todo lo contrario: no más citas con Roy, no más coqueteos con ellas, en definitiva, un horror. Cuando se le preguntaba al alquimista, él sonreía y decía: "Elizabeth-chan es una mujer encantadora." Eso llevaba a la siguiente cuestión "¿Quién es?"; y contestaba otra vez con una sonrisa. "No lo diré, habría que defenderla de continuas amenazas y miradas deseosas." Nadie insistía más, porque en su sonrisa podían verse los colmillos y en sus ojos amenaza. La mujer existía y era suya, y él de ella.

--------------------

Y por fin un drabble más alegre (con el profe de sociales que tengo no podía escribir nada triste o deprimente como suelo hacer)

Espero que les haya gustado y como ya saben dejen un review con su opinión, valoro mucho a la gente que se molesta en dejarlos porque me hacen muy felices -


	8. work

Después de mucho tiempo desaparecida he vuelto, y me disculpo ante aquellas personas que esperaban alguno de mis drabbles. He estado sin Internet todas las navidades (a sido muy traumático para mí) y cuando volví a mi casa Internet no funcionaba (lo he pasado realmente mal, rezo porque no le pase a nadie nunca). Pero he vuelto, les dejo con el drabble.

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, le pertenece a Arakawa- sensei. Si me perteneciese que nadie dude que habría mucho más Royai, y que lo que escribo e imagino estaría en el comic.

**Trabajo extra**

La noticia de la amante de Roy no dejó a nadie indiferente, o al menos a casi nadie. La única persona que parecía no importarle este hecho era a la Primera Teniente. Su vida seguía igual, tenía que seguir lidiando con el moreno para que trabajara. Eso sí, le había encontrado una utilidad.

- Coronel, debería terminar pronto esos papeles.

- Vamos, tranquilícese, Teniente. No hay prisa.

- No creo que ha Elizabeth le haga gracia que tenga que atrasar su cita, o incluso cancelarla.

- Ella también trabaja hasta tarde.

- Le molestará salir más tarde de lo que debería por culpa de su superior.

- La compensaré llevándola a un bonito restaurante.

Se miraron unos instantes. Roy la cogió del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Vamos, Elizabeth-chan.- le rogó.

- No.- Dijo ella tajante.

- ¿Acaso prefieres una velada en la oficina?

La besó y la sentó en sus rodillas.

- Vaya, ¿trabajo extra?

- Sé que te gusta -. le sonrió ella.

--------------------

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado éste también. Y agradecer a la gente que se molesta en dejarme un review.

Por último antes de irme ya saben, un review y me harán un ser muy feliz, sino me deprimiré y no tendré fuerzas para nada… y no queremos eso. Así que onegai!


	9. Dream

**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist no es mío, le pertenece a Arakawa-sensei (de quien espero mucho Royai en un futuro no muy lejano)

Me he llevado mucho tiempo desaparecida, es lo malo de estar castigada sin ordenador (y, por tanto, sin Internet). Ahora que he conseguido sacar un poco de tiempo aprovecharé para subir otro drabble.

Éste no es una continuación de los anteriores, este va aparte. Espero que lo disfruten

**Dream**

Le miró enfadada. Como podía tener semejante morro, era impresionante como podía ser así. Todos se habían ido menos ellos. Pensó en dejarle allí dormido sobre la mesa y que, cuando despertase, los papeles se le quedaran pegados en la cara. Pero su rostro cuando dormía no se lo permitía; estaba tan mono y parecía tan bueno… Le observó durante unos instantes antes de sacar la pistola y disparar. Su rostro, antes tranquilo, se contorsionó por el susto. Miró perdido a los lados. Riza se vio obligada a tranquilizarle. Le hubiese obligado a seguir trabajando, pero era débil. Estaba tan mono así adormilado y asustado. Sonrió con dulzura y le permitió salir de allí.

--------------------

Lo mejor es q me ha salido mientras veía los bisontes en clase de arte .

Bueno espero sus comentarios, aunque sean malos, pero prefiero los buenos claro. Espero que el próximo pueda subirlo pronto, aunque lo dudo.

Hasta otro drabble


	10. Together

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece es de Hiromu Arakawa, si fuese mío les aseguro que Edward no sería el protagonista, habría más personajes traumatizados y habría Royai.

Bueno pues les dejo con otro drabble más, y haber si ahora que llega la Semana Santa escribo más y publico más también que tiempo tengo.

**Together**

Te observo dormir tranquilamente, tu rostro sereno parece esbozar una sonrisa, me transmite paz. Estiro mi brazo y lo paso por tu cintura, como una pareja. Siempre deseé poder quedarme hasta tarde en tu cama y verte despertar con los primeros rayos de sol. Y ahora puedo. Sonrío ligeramente, soy feliz. Después de tantos años de amor secreto, de mentiras, engaños, puedo estar junto a ti sin miedo. A veces pienso que es un sueño, y pienso que si es un sueño, tengo que aprovecharlo, porque cuando abras los ojos quizá tú ya no estés. Pero da igual cuantas veces cierre los ojos, ahora tú siempre estás conmigo. Me acerco más a ti y me acurruco en tu pecho, para que protejas mis sueños, para que no vuelvan las pesadillas de sangre y muerte. Cierro los ojos y respiro tranquilamente, ahora que estamos juntos, nada nos separará. Ahora que no somos asesinos podemos amarnos.

--------------------

Pues ya está, espero que les haya gustado. Lo escribí una noche en la que no podía dormir por culpa del café, y después de pescar tanto rato surgió esto. Espero sus comentarios, me da igual si son positivos o negativos, siempre son bien recibidos y con alegría.

Hasta el próximo


	11. This instant

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, es de la gran Arakawa-sensei.

Bueno, después de ni se sabe cuanto tiempo, he vuelto con otro drabble. La falta de tiempo e inspiración no me ha dejado subir otro antes… Cuando no era una cosa era otra… U.U

**This instant**

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer a continuación estaba mal, pero no le importaba. En ese instante su cabeza no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Dio un suave toque a la tela de la campaña para avisar su llegada y entró. Ahí estaba ella, sentada, mirándole, esperando que dijese algo… Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Él la observó, memorizando cada detalle a la perfección; su esbelta figura, sus cortos cabellos rubios que caían sin brillo alguno tapando parte de su rostro demacrado, su piel de una palidez enfermiza, sus manos llenas de heridas y quemaduras como el resto de su cuerpo, sus labios resecos y agrietados, sus rasgos afilados y sus ojos ámbar que habían perdido parte de su vida. Era una imagen desoladora y, sin embargo, hermosa como la que más.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y, sin mediar palabra, besó sus manos, ante la mirada de extrañeza de la joven. Se acercó más a ella y besó su rostro con lentitud. Se detuvo sólo un segundo para mirar sus ojos, si iba a morir en aquella guerra, al menos no se iría sin probar sus labios, ni haber sentido su tersa piel, ni haber visto el brillo del placer y el amor en sus ojos. La volvió a besar y ella se abrazó con más fuerza, buscando con ese gesto lo mismo que él.

--

Pues eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado .

Agradecer a todas aquellas que me han dejado un review en drabbles anteriores y han estado esperando que volviese a subir otro.

Pues pidiéndoles un review (como siempre), me despido hasta el próximo


	12. My Nightmare

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la gran Arakawa-sensei. Ésto solo lo hago por diversión.

Por fin, tras terminar los malditos exámenes puedo volver a subir algo… que maravilla tener tiempo de nuevo (e Internet).

El drabble estaría situado tras el capítulo 71 del manga, aunque no contiene spoiler se puede entender mejor si lo has leído. Éste es desde el punto de vista de Riza. Sin nada más, les dejo con el drabble.

**My Nightmare**

Desde pequeña he vivido en las tinieblas, mi sombra fue mi compañera y la vela que la un juguete más. Y ahora es mi sombra lo que más temo y la vela está apagada para no proyectarla. Las noches han pasado de ser mi momento más feliz a ser mi pesadilla. La luz de la luna dejó de ser mi esperanza para convertirse en mi único alivio. Y es por las noches cuando cierro los ojos anhelando que me abraces y me consueles hasta que amanezca y el sol vuelva a brillas alejando mis miedos, hasta que vuelva a desaparecer en el horizonte para caer otra vez en mi pesadilla, en la que incluso tu sombra puede ser mi enemiga.

--

Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre pedirles un review con cualquier tipo de comentario, una siempre los agradece

Agradecer antes de que se me olvide a todas las personas que, en drabbles anteriores me ha dejado un comentario, me hicieron muy feliz.

Hasta el próximo


End file.
